


第十三章

by somebodynobody



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody
Summary: DOUBLE KILL





	第十三章

洗完澡也准备抱着自己男朋友睡觉的李振洋在出浴室门的那一霎那就觉得不对，平时一睡着就睡得死死的小孩竟然还窝在被子里动来动去，可能是听到自己从浴室出来，小孩立刻不动了。  
李振洋满头雾水，拉开被子，全身上下仿佛被火点燃了一样，小孩满脸笑意分明就是装睡，没穿睡衣，脑袋上的老虎耳朵在李英超浓密的黑色头发里若影若现，可爱鬼还在自己脸上划上了胡子，活脱脱一个小老虎的样子。  
可是身上不着寸缕，还是让李振洋下身紧了紧，李英超侧身睡着，手上戴着可爱的虎爪子，脚上也是，毛茸茸的袜子包着李英超细细的脚踝，李振洋立刻就能联想到袜子包着的是多么可爱白皙的脚丫，李振洋喉咙一阵发紧，目光就往李英超被毯子遮住的重要部分。

李振洋看着李英超快要憋不住的笑容，轻轻把那条毯子掀开了。李英超还是轻微颤抖了一下，一条毛茸茸的虎皮图案的小裙盖在李英超的下体，小李英超已经撑起了小帐篷，白白的小屁股肉肉的，而那个穴口，被李英超塞进了一个老虎尾巴。  
“这是要干嘛啊小弟？”李振洋心里知道这是小弟故意勾引自己，心里甜极了，想扯一下尾巴，才发现老虎尾巴的末端竟然...是一个跳蛋？

尾巴在无声地震动着，李振洋还在发愣，手里已经被塞进了一个小型遥控器，可以加档or停止。刚刚还在假寐的小孩眼里已经亮晶晶水汪汪了，被跳蛋刺激的小脸微红，李英超看着他，笑着说：“这是我给你的圣诞礼物，”说完他就笑了，瞪大眼睛继续说：“快点享用吧李振洋，你还行不行？”  
李振洋感觉大脑里轰的一片，他迅速脱掉了自己的衣服，露出好看的腹肌，他把小老虎翻了个身，狠狠咬住了小老虎的小嘴，咬的小老虎差点无法呼吸，然后把跳蛋加到最大强度，看着李英超泛红的双眼，才说：“说你男人不行？嗯？”  
“洋哥..洋哥最厉害了...”身后的刺激一阵阵袭来，李英超泪眼朦胧，“想要洋哥的...唔...”还没说什么骚话，嘴里就硬被塞进来一个东西，李英超堪堪含住，抬头看着李振洋。一直温柔对他的哥哥声音依然平和，只是动作粗鲁了许多：“乖，哥哥想要。”

上一世李英超虽然和李振洋发生过关系，可是自己都是在下面等着李振洋的那个，难得一次主导权在自己手里，李英超想着黄明昊那些发给他的小视频，张开了小嘴，学着视频里面的人，灵巧的用舌头舔着。  
李振洋双腿分开跪在李英超小脑袋旁，这个角度正好可以看到被自己欺负的弟弟张大眼睛的乖巧模样，想到这里，李振洋感觉自己的下体又粗大了几分。  
“唔...洋哥...我...我不行了...”李英超感觉李振洋已经顶到了自己的喉咙口，嘴巴有些麻，大眼睛红红的，都是生理泪水。  
“再舔舔小弟，”李振洋揉了揉李英超的头发，说：“你不知道我成年之后就想着有一天看着你张着你那大眼睛在我身下被我肏到哭。”李英超的喉咙又小又紧，小舌头还在努力舔着李振洋的肉棒，看着这么乖巧的小孩，李振洋觉得全身爽的不能自己。“这一天终于让我等到了小弟。”  
可怜小弟已经被插的说不出话来，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，好不容易舔出了一点，李振洋这才把自己的肉棒从李英超嘴里拿了出来。

下身已经被跳蛋折磨的酥酥麻麻的，李振洋把跳蛋拿出来的时候，李英超呜咽着扭动着自己的身体。  
李振洋轻轻拍了拍李英超的屁股——这是李英超全身上下肉最多的地方，又捏了捏，手感很好。  
“洋哥..洋哥...”李英超不满地回头瞪他，样子可爱极了，和李振洋眼前的小穴一模一样，一收一缩着邀请李振洋进去。  
李振洋伸了手指进去，小穴温温热热包裹着，李振洋轻轻抠着，就听到李英超的呻吟。不过李振洋耐心很好，他不急不徐插入第二个手指，依然缓缓抽插着，轻轻抠动李英超的内壁。  
“哥哥，好哥哥，洋哥哥...”刚刚的跳蛋已经把李英超后穴开拓，显然，现在的李英超并不满足两根手指，他眨着眼睛看着李振洋，看着李振洋依然不紧不慢的样子，气的咬住枕头狠狠地说：“李振洋你还能不能行？”  
李振洋看着小老虎气急，反而笑出了声：“哪有你这个穷凶极恶的，看你的表情还威胁哥哥呢？”  
李英超气的撅起了嘴，不过小机灵眼睛转了转，搂着李振洋的脖子坐起了身，“小老虎想要哥哥肏好不好啊洋哥哥~”小老虎化身小嗲精，说完李英超伸出小舌头，伸入李振洋嘴里勾住了李振洋的舌。

很快李英超就被推倒，李振洋红着眼睛，扶着李英超的臀长驱直入，一下子就顶到了李英超最里面，熟练地找到那个敏感点，一下又一下用力撞着。  
“啊啊啊洋哥...我...啊...洋哥...”李英超的话被撞地支离破碎，一阵阵快感直冲大脑，他抓着被单承受着狂风暴雨，一边大声呻吟着。  
“我的，小弟，现在，学会，勾引，哥哥了，是不是？”李振洋承认，自己被小孩勾的不行，本来看这么主动的小老虎，还想着慢慢逗弄，没想到比李英超多活了七年，依然没办法拒绝小孩最直接的挑逗，小孩撒娇的口气就是李振洋的软肋，他没办法拒绝也永远不会拒绝，他爱这个小孩爱了他整个少年时代，“小弟，想要的，哥哥，一定给...一定给...”  
“洋哥...太...太快了...”

成熟男人看似性冷淡的外表下，往往藏着一颗燥热狂野的内心。  
可惜李英超才明白这个道理。


End file.
